Protectors of the Kingdom
by DXRULES103
Summary: [On Hold] There is an ancient faction of the Dunedain that protect the King and Queen of the West. Their power great and soon their secret passed.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings. Never had, never have, and never will.

**Chapter One**

It was the day after Midsummer when a great host of friends stood near the edge of the great citadel of Minas Tirith. Among the host surrounded a great ground of common folk and the civilians of the great Gondor.

The sky was as blue as sapphire and the stars were clear in the East but in the West the air was fresh and the wind out and about waving hair of those at its touch. A year has passed since the end of the Ring. A year has passed since Frodo and the other Hobbits went back to the shire. It has been a long year since Gandalf and Elrond came back to visit the King of Gondor.

It had been so long since Gandalf and Elrond were off into the West along with Frodo.

But today was a new day. Not all the elves have left for the Undying Lands. Not all have left to the Halls of Mandos. And not all merely faded into the Void. There was still hope and the crowd that stood before there king, Elessar, and queen, Arwen stood patiently for the arrival of the guests to help celebrate the renewal of the conquered evil and the marriage of their King and Queen.

Aragorn was clad in his kingly garments held the magnificent colors of red and black interwoven along with a light stretch of gold lining the mail shirt and silver etchings of Elvish tales. Anduril was sheathed on his side yet somehow gleaming like an undying flame. His hair was braided in the way of Old and his face fully bearded. His grey eyes were shining keenly like a storm but not of evil but of true good faith. And his eagle crown of silver and gold with etchings of jewels laid upon his kingly head.

Arwen on the other hand was wearing lighter clothing. Her dress was simple as the ones of her new people but as redefining and graceful of majesty of the elves. The dress was light green with purple linings from her side making beautiful tapestry like designs around her and her hair was straight and not tied or braided. She chose for her long black hair to stand out. It was simple but sweet to behold. She held the beauty of her ancestry and all who looked upon her were entranced. And her own crown of a simple swan like match with strings falling down from hair shined along with the sun.

The up came from the North-way to the gates of Minas Tirith and up to the Citadel entrance towards the crowd walking in a straight line of three were the elves. The elves were mixed with different races from the Noldor to the Silvan. And the most recognizable were Elladan and Elrohir the sons of Elrond with some of the house of Rivendell. They were grand colors about them that varied to blue to light yellow. Their garbs were clean and shiny with an extremely decent length. They were all tall and held no weapons for they chose to leave them on their steeds.

Haldir and Rumil the watch gaurds of Lothlorien were also among the group along with their Lord Celeborn with no Lady Galadriel to stand beside him along with some of their Lothlorien brethren. They wore something quite different from them. The clothing was more regal and distant with ancient touches to behold. Silver, white and light green garbs.

Then there was Legolas the Prince of Mirkwood who was followed by some fellow elves. He had promised after seeing the ancient Forest he complied with Gimil's desire to explore the Glittering cave. He now resides in Emyn Arnen as a fellow Prince of Ithilien along with the Steward Faramir of the House of Hurin and also a Prince of Ithilien. They wore things like the elves of Rivendell and Lothlorien as a mix. Yes, their clothes held kind colors but their layers held grays that never exceeded their own light.

The people of the West were amazed once more of this gathering elves but were still surprised even after they have witness this once before. They once more witnessing a great celebration that all peoples of middle earth can all enjoy. Such a magnificent treat to see!

Each elf greeted before the King and Queen with smiles and light in their eyes but only Lord Celeborn, Haldir, Rumil, Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas received readily hugs from the happy royal pair. Haldir and Rumil greeted them first after the followers of each group went off to the side.

"Mae govannen!" said the brothers at the same time after receiving their hugs.

Arwen smiled. "Mae govannen. I hope you enjoy your stay hear at my home."

Haldir smiled back and grinned at Elessar. "I expect the grandest home of Estel should impress my eyes."

Rumil and Elessar laughed. After the two brothers went to the side of both. It was Legolas' turn and he gave his dear friend Elessar a formal touch of the heart and Arwen a soft kiss on the cheek. Next came their brothers: Elladan and Elrohir. Arwen gladly gave them each a long and adoring hug while Elessar refused but the twins didn't take no for an answer. Instead they patted their brothers back and went to their places.

Lord Celeborn was the remaining one to greet. He stood before the eyes of all as a glimmering man of great power who was not to be underestimated with. He held a sad yet meaningful smile that was knowing of everything he wished to know.

He first greeted Arwen with a kiss and few quick words. To Elessar he became more formal with only one word that was far personal. He said in elvish, "You are happy my grandson?"

Elessar only smiled. "With every minute, grandfather."

Pleased, Celeborn too went to stand aside.

Behind the great host of the wondrous elves were the Dwarves. These dwarves were many and they were held under the authority by Gimli. They stomped towards the King and Queen as the crowds gasped at how regal each dwarf held themselves. Respect, was drawn out of some and others not.

Gimli bowed politely at them both and muttered, "My liege, I have returned to help restore some other parts of the city that we have currently missed."

Behind them were the Rangers of Ithilien who were led by the Steward Faramir and his lady Eowyn along with them was Imrahil the uncle of Faramir. They were all clad in white with wreaths of leaves around their heads. They stood before their lieges and bowed low.

"Faramir." Elessar said quietly that the people couldn't hear him.

"Elessar."

Eowyn gazed upon both men and smiled. She was happy for both to finally have found peace and led her husband to their mark to stand upon. And Imrahil merely smiled gratefully at his King stood to be by the elves who he shared blood with.

Horses were heard below to neigh loudly. The Rohirrim have arrived. The King and Queen smiled as they watched a great herd of people with golden hair climb towards them with simple dignity that amazed all. Those that led them were King Eomer. He stood tall clad in royal mail with metal upon his arms that shone gold and brown at the same time.

They all bowed as one before the King and Queen of Gondor. Then King Eomer stood up as the others followed him. He spoke kindly and embraced Elessar for he was a brother in arms and now a brother in peace.

The people were astounded at this gallant gathering. There were elves of all kinds, dwarves, and the Rohirrim. What could amaze them more? One thing could that it struck the people's hearts. It was the Dunedain.

A loud horn blew. Its sound was not as soft or as mystical as the elves or as loud and pulse breaking as the dwarves and not as young as it seems to the old of the people of Rohan. No, it was different for it held something far greater. It was soothing yet it pounded the heart.

Every one responded to the call and all turned their heads at the same time. For in horses road the people of Elessar out from both the North and the South and other various places. They seemed to ride quicker than most even to the eyes of the elves and they slowed their pace as they entered the Citadel and got off the horses.

The Dunedain were lined in twos as they walked in an orderly fashion towards the edge to meet their leader. They were not only men who were included women with their children. All had clothing of dark green, black, brown, and darkness. Each either had grey or brown eyes. Most have black. The women were clad in simple royal dresses while the children in beautiful happy colors. But the men wore dark attire that showed that they lived in the wild and have traveled along way to greet their King.

Different reactions came from many as they walked by their eyes. The elves that of them as noble beautiful and worthy creatures of deserve this moment while Elladan and Elrohir watched in humor. To the Dwarves they were ancient people who were long thought distinct. By Faramir he felt a deep connection with them for after all he held their blood. And the people of Gondor merely cheered in respect and gratitude as they bowed.

Arwen smiled kindly upon the women and children and bade them to stand. She bid a helper to set them al aside. She found one child and mother and kissed each on their cheek. This show of affection surprised some and shocked others but they held their tongues for they knew that these were her kinsman.

Elessar smiled and nodded at the young children and women. He then waited. The men were ready. They all did not bow. They did not move but stood still. Elessar did not try to reprimand them. Instead he waited.

"**The King of our hearts is here forever! The sky will shine in favor for our Queen. Sing praises for the two whose love is so real. Dreams are forever true and it's all because of you**," sang a young woman standing besides the children.

Every one was shocked at the lack of respect by the Dunedain even some of the elves. Eowyn turned to Faramir in question. Faramir merely shook his head for he had no idea was happening.

"Family. This is my family! Welcome to my family!" King Elessar pronounced and his people gladly replied in his wish.

The Dunedain women bowed while the children sang with innocent voices: **The Elfstone and the Undomiel! Our hearts are yours forever. You brought us back to Hope's grasp and we thank the Valar for you!**

Elessar and Arwen bowed their heads and sang back with reverence: **Children you have no fear! You bring grace into our hearts. You are our hope this year! We shall never forget your tears!**

The strong men of the Dunedain then at once bowed. They as they did this is such a slow yet reverent manner took out their swords and half laid their weapons before their feet while the others held theirs with one hand as the sword was facing down by the hilt. Most removed their hoods but a distinct ten out of the thirty did not. Rising the men of the Old Days showed their features. Long hair or short that was either black or brown flecked with gray. Dark gray eyes tinged with blue, brown, or black. Stern weathered regal-like faces with strains and wrinkles to show their struggles. Indeed these men look old and weary while some young and foolish. But they stood proud and strong for their heads were up, their eyes gleaming, and their faith restored.

The crowd clapped in respect and awe. This was their second witnessing of the ancient people of their King. Even the royal guest the elves, the Rohirrim and other nobles of Gondor were in wonder. All were in witness to the second coming to the long lived people of Numenor. They were the last remnants of the line of Numenoreans.

But there were men of the Dunedain that did not rise. The hooded men were still bowing and they did not draw their swords. Instead they knelt still as stone as if waiting for a command. To the elves' keen eyes their garments were different from the rest. Yes, they were dark but too dark. And the writings upon the sleeves were unrecognizable that only Lord Celeborn guessed them to be of an ancient tongue. And their eyes paid attention only to the King and Queen. It was as if to these strange men that only the two highest figures of Gondor were the only beings there.

But other people noticed things too. Faramir himself had a keen eye and he saw that these men had other weapons besides the swords they bore and the knife they held along with their bow and arrow. He for some unknown reason felt that they themselves had other weapons that were hidden from the eye. He didn't know what was up to these men but they felt strange and mysterious.

And the way the knelt was strange too. The others had knelt flat on their knees and then back again to a bent form but they neither were on their knees nor were they bent. It was something different. It was as if they were kneeling but standing and yet they did not look to be standing or sitting. Such a strange thing to behold indeed!

The noble people of the West and of Gondor watched with amazement as one stood up. This lone Dunedain ranger with remarkable speed that matched an elf's grabbed his bow from his back and notched an arrow. He then aimed high at the sky and pulled. The arrow flew up and for awhile others waited to see where it would land but it didn't come back. No, it was gone without a trace.

The lone Dunedain ranger smiled and bent his head and back. He covered his heart with his hand in respect and waited for his King and Queen to remark.

Everyone except for the rest of the Dunedain, the King and Queen, and some of the elves were shocked at this. These Dunedain seemed to be separated from the others. They were aligned not as it seemed with the other Dunedain as whole but with the King and Queen. These men were greater in stature than the others and held a greater aura.

"Bow not to us, friends of old!" Arwen commanded with her soft stern voice and yet everyone felt her power. "Rise instead, friends I adore!"

Then at once in an instance these peculiar men rose and raised their eyes and head loyally to the Queen. Arwen smiled at this and glanced at her husband. She saw a wonderful twinkle in his eyes and in her mind beckoned him to speak.

"Well met!" was all Elessar could say. He strode quickly to the once lone Dunedain ranger and placed a hand over his heart. "Well met, indeed." And to the surprise of most the King eagerly and lovingly hugged the Dunedain man. This man smiled in return and hugged back.

"My friend," he said. "Finally."

Elessar laughed at this and pulled back when Arwen came upon them. She looked at the once-lone Dunedain ranger and kissed him on both cheeks and let him do that in return. A silence was in the air for all were stunned as they watched their King and Queen with the strange faction of the Dunedain.

Elessar and Arwen noticed this and smiled. They returned to where they at first stood and gazed at all.

"The celebration will begin!" Elessar pronounced. "Enjoy the festive moments of peace while I will take of learning to my guests! I will see you all tonight!"

He then met with eyes with the Dunedain ranger that stood out. The man smiled at his King and nodded. They both conversed. They had a connection and the conversation ended for Elessar made it so. Arwen turned away from them all as the crowd started to disperse while the guest waited for Elessar who then turned. They followed him towards the inner part while Faramir took his role to show them all their housing.

The strange Dunedain instead followed the King and the Queen as they left the others. They followed them to a hidden area. An area that only the King and Queen knew about and it was a garden that surrounded a small man made pool. The Queen pushed aside one of her hairs and turned kindly towards the certain Dunedain.

Elessar sat next to her on a stone while the strange Dunedain rangers that seemed to be apart of a different faction of the whole stood patiently. They were waiting for their lieges to speak for it was their incentive to follow their lead.

"How did you fare the Mines of Moria?" Elessar asked. He needed to know that their safety was assured. He had worried for them when he journey through that road. Although the memory was dark he knew he had to know.

The lone Dunedain ranger called Valandil (although that was not his real name even thought Arwen and Elessar knew it they did not even in private call each other by name) stepped forward and bent his head in respect. Raising his head, he spoke, "Treacherous and ancient. Yes, we fared well. Enough to follow you to Rauros."

Arwen nodded. "And the Paths of the Dead? And the battle? Are you all unscathed or was there some injury that I have not seen yet?"

Valandil smiled kindly at his beloved Queen and replied, "We held our own and rejoiced in your husband's triumph over the Dead."

She smiled back and grasped Elessar's hand. "I am pleased. Aragorn I have worried for you but as always Estel prevails."

All the men laughed good-naturedly but Valandil sensed something. Noticing this Aragorn inquired, "Yes, my protector and friend, what do you feel?"

Valandil smiled in pure joy and ecstasy. "My wondrous Queen you are with a child. Congratulations!"

Arwen beamed at the news and turned to Aragorn. He was smiling along to join Valandil's own ecstasy. He grinned at his wife and embraced her long and hard with an especially long kiss.

"Ah, beloved soul we have a child!" Aragorn cried as Arwen laughed with joy.

Valandil and the others smiled along as their hearts swelled at their lieges' satisfaction.

Tears were now falling from Arwen's face as he clung to Aragorn while they both touched her stomach. This was there moment. They were to have a family.

Valandil knew that this should be private and turned away followed by the others leaving two very happy lovers to the news of a child. Yes, the celebration will be great.


End file.
